


Strawberry Cream Cake~

by Kamiyuart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyuart/pseuds/Kamiyuart
Summary: Lance finally opens his new cafe/bakery after VOLTRON split and part ways almost a year ago,he still misses them though, hoping one day they will meet again.How are you?What are you doing now?Do you miss the things we had when we were a team?Those thoughts would usually pass his mind more often than not, but still, he hopes to see them again, someday.Especially someone in particular.-OR-Keith goes on holiday and runs into Lance in his new Cafe/Bakery, Fluff, crack and confession ensues
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS WAS NOT BETA READ** so this is my first fic, ever, I hope u like it! it'll be a 3 chapter fic so stay tuned!! and give feedback if u can ^=^

It was a day like any other, 8 am, open the bakery and start the coffee machine, run the coffee beans through the machine, turn on drinks fridge, and get the recipe book ready for the chef. Today was going to be nice Lance hoped.  
He only opened the bakery about a month ago and since where he lived there weren’t many cafes open, he decided to pursue his passion and open a cute bakery/cafe with his sister. It wasnt too popular at first, but after a week business was booming! It was nice to finally have something to do after everyone in the VOLTRON team decided to part ways. He does, however, miss them all very much and would often wonder if any of them would ever stop by the town he’s living in and say hello, maybe make them a coffee, sit down and catch up with them.  
How are you?  
What are you doing now?  
Do you miss the things we had when we were a team?  
Those thoughts would usually pass his mind more often than not, but still, he hopes to see them again, someday.  
Especially someone in particular.  
Now Lance never truly considered himself gay, let alone Bi, but after reminiscing over the past, the fun adventures the team had been on, the late nights Keith and Lance would have, lance pestering and annoying Keith to play Mario kart and SuperSmash bros with him til they both fell asleep to the static of the T.V.  
The way Keith would always make sure Lance had his paladin gear with him (he would always be too tired to remember after gaming all night)  
The way Lance knew he didn’t like orange candy  
Yeah, Lance never knew how much he truly knew and kept an eye on about Keith til now, why, he doesnt know, but now it makes him miss those times even more.   
‘Oh well,’ Lance thinks, only just realizing he had been staring off into space when he feels a hand on his shoulder “Uhm lance?”   
Lance turns to see who the hand belonged to, oh right, of course, his sister.  
“Ahh Rachel, hi, sorry i- uhm”   
“You were daydreaming again, ha, don’t worry I know” .. she smirks “is it abouuut”  
Lance quickly moves to set up the register and tries to brush her comment off “Ha n-no why- what are you talking about?! I just- I was thinking about the team, VOLTRON, the fun times we had, ke-” He stops himself before he continues “Yeah, just the team, miss them yknow?”

Rachel sighs “ahh well okay then, just making sure you weren’t stuck on cloud nine heh” she stifles a giggle.   
Lance lets her be, she seems to have already found the recipe book he left her to work on, “MAKE SURE YOU PUT THE RASPBERRY JAM IN THE PUFF PASTRIES NOT STRAWBERRY” Lance yells.  
Yeah, today will be another day.


	2. ! INFO UPDATE !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give u guys an update, chapter 2 should be coming SOON !!

Hey all   
So  
So   
I recently started this fix as just a random one shot but then I got thinking  
What if I turned it into a chartered series?  
So thats what I'm going to do

I hope you guys have faith in me and enjoy the series !!

STAY TUNED!!  
😊

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! thankyou for reading,, ill update soon! please give me feedback if you can <3 <3


End file.
